Jar of Hearts
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuga is searching for Tsubasa, but the Eagle blader has decided that he needs him to know the truth. Ryuuga x Tsubasa


Title: Jar of Hearts

Rating: K+

Notes: Yaoi, RyuugaxTsubasa. Inspiration from Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

Summary: Ryuuga is looking for Tsubasa and the younger teen knows he has to tell the other the truth, that he doesn't want to be around him. But can he do it?

He looked out, scanning the horizon, carefully searching and keeping a sharp eye out for the one thing that would give him a clue as to where _he_ was.

_Where the hell are you? _He glared at the sunset, remembering not too long ago when he and the teen had watched the sun set, back when they had both been part of Dark Nebula.

He moved on, not realising that he missed the one he was looking for. He stomped away from the village, retreating back to the forests, the teen in question watched from the shadows of an alleyway, his own amber eyes glowing as they watched the older teen leave.

He let out a breath;

_What does he want from me? Can't he see that it's over?_ The long haired blader leaned against the wall, touching his chest, feeling his heart racing; _Why is he searching for me? Doesn't he understand that I have worked for too long to get normal, after everything that happened…? He's not going to get me._

He remember how painful it had been, facing _him_ in that fateful beybattle. Although in his heart of hearts he had never wanted to battle him, part of him had wanted to run away and _not_ take part. Too much was riding on it though, a win would have meant that everyone was safe, but he had to be careful. He was a skilled blader and with the dark power he was dangerous.

"_You're not an eagle, you're a chicken!_ Ryuuga had taunted him, knowing that it would get under his skin.

He had tried, he really did try hard to defeat him, but L Drago was superior to Earth Eagle, he knew that, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He put is all into that battle, even though he lost.

This was a battle that he _refused_ to lose. He didn't have anyone to take his place if he fell, it was all about him.

_He isn't getting me back._ He vowed and looked at his bey; _He's not getting anything from me._

He tried to ignore the pain in his heart, knowing that he would need to face Ryuuga again, to tell him honestly, although the wounds were still in the process of healing and he wasn't completely sure if he was _willing_ to give up but he had to stop _running_ and be brave, no matter what happened.

XXX

Ryuuga kept on searching; Tsubasa found that his work at the WBBA was being affected due to him.

"Tsubasa, is there something wrong?" Ryo asked him, a tall man with red hair, almost a double to his son Ginga.

"No," He said a bit took quickly.

"Nothing to do with Ryuuga looking for you?" He had ears _everywhere_, although he wasn't exactly the type of man who was able to stay in an office all day, he managed, _just._

Tsubasa said nothing, unable to deny it and knowing too well that there were spies in the WBBA who were far better at the job than he, who had been able to learn this information so easily, even though he knew that Ryuuga wouldn't have broadcast it and he certainly hadn't spoken to anyone about it.

"We can get him to…" Ryo began to suggest but the teen shook his head; "He's dangerous," He reminded him, wondering why the Earth Eagle blader didn't want help.

"I _know_ that. He sent me into a coma. I'll face him, I had to do it sometime," He said, resigned to his fate, not looking forward to it, but he did need to face Ryuuga one last time, to make everything clear. Although his head was telling him to do it, his heart didn't want it to happen.

"Do you…"

"No, don't worry, I'll be fine," Tsubasa reassured him, although he felt _anything_ but fine; "It's Ryuuga, I know, but somehow an audience won't make this any easier for us,"

Ryo frowned as he left, but he never sent anyone to follow, knowing that Tsubasa would notice.

"Be careful," He said to no one, knowing that the teen was always careful, but that would never stop him from worrying about the boy.

XXX

Ryuuga finally found him by the docks, sitting down and watching the wave's crash into each other, the seagulls diving down in search of food.

"So, you've stopped running," He commented and Tsubasa stood up to face him; "Why did you run from me?" He demanded to know.

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes at the older teen; "You put me into a _coma_. I get that L Drago possessed you Ryuuga, really I do, but I got _nothing_ from you. No apology, nothing. I am not an object. Strangely enough…" Tsubasa had no idea what had gotten into him, but he found himself venting all his anger out at the other; "I am a _person_. I may have spied on your little organisation, but we didn't get enough information to make my trip worth it,"

Ryuuga looked at him, smirking; "That is?" He found it rather _thrilling_ that Tsubasa was showing his anger, his _rage_.

"No!" He snapped back; "We're through. Do you know how much it hurt? You just keep yourself to yourself, leave me alone. You're not capable of loving _anyone_,"

To his surprise Ryuuga flinched at that comment and he felt the stab of guilt beginning to grow; _No, he deserves it!_

"No one has ever told you this Ryuuga, but how you treat people…"

"Wait," The L Drago wielder held his hand up and Tsubasa stopped speaking; "Fine then,"

"Wh… What?" Tsubasa blinked in surprise, not completely understanding, his anger faded into the background with confusion taking over.

"I said _fine_," He repeated and glared at the tall teen; "You want this to be over, then it is. But remember this, you still _need_ me, whether you know it or not,"

"I will _never need you_," Tsubasa hissed back, although he felt something claw at the back of his mind, though he ignored it noticing that Ryuuga smirked at him; "I don't plan on seeing you again, unless it's to battle,"

Ryuuga laughed; "Oh really? Don't be so sure about that my friend," He turned his back on him and began to walk away; "Don't be so sure that this will be the last social call I will give you,"

"I don't need you. I was a _spy_ remember?"

"So you were with Doiji too then?" He looked over his shoulder and noticed how pale Tsubasa got; "I take that is a no… Hehe, don't be so foolish, you were no _spy_ when you were with _me_,"

He walked away as Tsubasa dug his nails into his palm, wanting to run at Ryuuga and…

_And what? Hit him? Kiss him?_ He shook his head and walked away, his eagle already flying on the wind above him.

_You're a fool Tsubasa._ Ryuuga thought as he watched the teen leave; _You have no idea what happened… No idea that darkness has become part of you._ He continued to walk onwards, knowing that he needed to train more, L Drago had become tame, but not to the extent that he wanted the dragon to be.

_He needs space and time… He'll learn that what is happening is something only I can help him with_. He thought to himself, heading back into the wilderness, refusing the think of the last comment that hit his heart.

'You're not capable of loving _anyone'_

That phrase repeated over in his mind, although he wasn't sure why he cared so much; _Such a comment shouldn't hurt…_ He frowned, deciding that he had to train harder, to focus on something than that teen; _He was just a distraction_.

Although Ryuuga knew that it wasn't true, but he kept the feeling tucked away, hidden from view so that no one would know of his true weakness, just as Tsubasa had done.

_He's nothing to me._ They both thought at the same time, walking opposite ways, both knowing when they would see the other again, part of them didn't want to and the other part couldn't wait for the time when they would see each other again.

_He's nothing_.


End file.
